


Hot and Cold

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's Kinky-tober [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Come Shot, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Kinktober Day 3! ♡Prompt: Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play--Peter knew that they'd be playing with temperature today. There was a list of things that they had both agreed to, but the specifics weren't discussed. Peter had some idea, but to maintain the excitement of the unknown, Tony hadn't told him which of the agreed items he’d use.Now, Tony had thought about it for a while. In their list, they had a number of things. Wax, honey, warm oil… ice… As much as he wanted to try it all, Tony wanted to start off slow. The boy was already overly sensitive, a result of the spider bite. And with the blindfold, it only heightened it up even more.So yeah, Tony wanted to go nice and slow.





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play ~~| Edgeplay | Knife Play~~
> 
> Still working on part 2 of my medkink fic but managed to get this out. Not my best but shrug. Please ignore any typos :x
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/178717796866/starker-kinktober-day-3))

The slip of black silk looked pretty against Peter’s skin. A lovely contrast, really. Tony made sure that the ties were snug, but not tight.

When he was done with his work, he took a step back from the bed. He gave a hum of appreciation, letting his eyes shamelessly rove over his lover’s body. Peter’s naked body was on display for him, those long limbs stretched to the corners of the bed where they were secured.

There wasn't a stitch of clothing on the boy and with his hands and feet restrained, he couldn't hide from Tony’s eyes.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Tony murmured in appreciation.

He ran his fingertips over Peter’s hip, loving the way the boy jerked in response. His lover’s eyes were hidden behind a thick black blindfold. Every touch that Tony would give him would be a pleasant surprise. The only thing that Tony hadn't restricted was his mouth.

Oh no, those pretty pink lips of his were free. Tony hated the thought of gagging him only because he loved the sounds of Peter’s moans so much.

The only thing Tony loved to put in his boy’s pretty mouth was his own cock.

He pressed his fingers down, flattening his hand down over Peter’s hip. Then he slid his hand up Peter’s side, bringing his hand up to cup Peter’s cheek. A soft press of his lips against Peter’s had him smiling.

Peter could easily break the ties. Or the bed. The fact that he didn't… that he let Tony put him in this position spoke of great trust.

That or the teen was just incredibly horny.

Tony didn't fault him, they both were.

Which led to the next bit of their night. On the desk, an ice bucket had been set. Some of the ice had already melted, leaving the more resilient cubes floating in the chilled water.

Tony brought it over to the bed, making a bit of noise to give Peter some idea of what was doing. When he turned to look, Peter’s chest was rising and falling at a more faster pace.

His previously soft cock had started to harden, the excitement of the unknown no doubt fueling his arousal.

Peter knew that they'd be playing with temperature today. There was a list of things that they had both agreed to, but the specifics weren't discussed. Peter had some idea, but to maintain the excitement of the unknown, Tony hadn't told him which of the agreed items he’d use.

Now, Tony had thought about it for a while. In their list, they had a number of things. Wax, honey, warm oil… ice… As much as he wanted to try it all, Tony wanted to start off slow. The boy was already overly sensitive, a result of the spider bite. And with the blindfold, it only heightened it up even more.

So yeah, Tony wanted to go nice and slow.

“I can do anything I want with you,” Tony literally purred. “But you like that don't you, baby…?”

There were no truer words.

“Yes…” Peter said softly. “I… Please, Tony…”

Tony caressed his face with a loving hand. “Don't worry, kid, we’re just starting.”

He sat beside the boy’s hip, teasing Peter’s thighs with his fingertips. The boy’s cock was quickly hardening, twitching to life with every sensual stroke of Tony’s fingers on his sensitive thighs.

“I could be doing anything…” Tony said, “I could be touching myself right now… and you wouldn't be able to see it…”

Peter’s pink tongue darted out, sleek pink tongue wetting dry lips. Even without being able to look Peter in the eye, Tony could tell him much the boy wanted him.

He could feel it too… The older man cupped his lover’s growing length in his warm palm. Immediately, Peter’s hips twitched up, a soft gasp leaving his mouth.

“Thought I'd use one from the list didn't you…?” Tony teased, stroking Peter’s erection with a skilled hand. They've been lovers for so long that Tony knew exactly how to touch him… how to stroke him and pleasure him… Tony could probably get Peter off in less than ten minutes if he wanted to.

But he had plans for other things. He did use his skills though, stroking and playing with Peter’s cock until it was weeping for him, fat drops of precome welling up at the tip.

“Tony…” Peter moaned, head thrashing against the pillows.

“We’re getting there…” Tony murmured in response. Then he dipped his fingers in the cooled water of the icebox.

He brought his wet fingers out, moving them so that the cool drops of water dropped on Peter’s stomach. They were icy cold and it was a mini shock to Peter’s senses when they fell against his hot skin.

“Oh… that’s…” Peter floundered, unsure of how to describe it.

“Just the start,” Tony smiled. He returned his hand to the water, this time dipping it in. The next time he thought it out, he replaced his nice, warm hand with the wet, chilled one.

Immediately, Peter felt the different, body trying to arch away from the sudden cold.

“F-Fuckk…” Peter moaned. Even with the blindfold, Tony could see that little line between the boy’s eyebrows. It betrayed how Peter really felt, which was a mix of emotions. Aroused, eager, Anxious, impatient.

It took some getting used to, but the shock of Tony's cold hand on Porter's hot cock was something the boy quickly got used to .

When Tony felt that his hand had warmed up a bit he simply replaced it with the other. There was no noticeable difference. Tony kept switching it up, cold and hot… cold and hot… the two contrasts quickly became Peter’s ruin.

The signals in his brain were crossed. Tony watched, his own cock achingly hard, as Peter tossed and turned his head. It was the only comfortable movement he could do, and yet, he still looked so undeniably beautiful.

It wasn't long before Tony had Peter moaning. The boy’s hips would try to buck up into his hand and for the most part, Tony allowed it.

At the very end, Tony ran a melting ice cube from the boy’s neck all the way to his belly button. The resulting flinch and moan was like music in the older man’s eyes.

It all became too much for the boy when he started leaving ice cubes over his body and then using his mouth to lick the wet trails they left.

He had Peter coming with a gasp, the boy’s own warm come spilling over his stomach and chest. Another thing of warmth to battle the coldness Tony had been playing with.

By then, Tony had pulled his cock out, just letting it breath instead of confining it in his pants. Peter’s spent cock laid in a mess of his own come and cooling water.

The teen looked like a mess and Tony loved it. He loved it so much that he added his own contributions, spilling a hot, thick load all over Peter’s soft little cock.

When Tony finally pulled the blindfold aside, all they had done was worth it. He got to see how Peter’s sweet brown eyes widened as he took stock of how his body looked like. His skin glistened from where the ice cubes melted.

There was a mess of come and water all over him. It didn't stop him from glancing to where the ice bucket was.

There was one last melting cube and Peter plucked it up, popping it into his own mouth. The teen then pulled Tony into a hot kiss and between their lips, a shock of cool wetness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
